Crimson Tornado
by Darkeiko
Summary: In Mushiyori City, nothing is as it seems. When the Hole of Darkness emerges, more than just those involved with the Reikai Tantei obtain new powers. Enter Ameno and Eiko...hear their story.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **I shouldn't, I reaaally shouldn't considering I still have Bloodshed and Autumn Leaves to contend with but I'm really enjoying typing out the chapters for this story...even though they have to be edited a bit. The progress being made is pretty quick considering I started it about a week or so ago. So anyway, here's the prologue for my new story entitled, Crimson Tornado!

**Disclaimer: **Any and all things are in the copyrighted hands of Yoshihiro, Togashi. I own nothing else except for the plotline and my original characters (OCs).

* * *

**~*Prologue*~**

Two figures stood among the crowded streets of Mushiyori city, their eyes glazed over as tremors tore through their feet. The sky had darkened considerably, despite the fact that it was still early afternoon. Low level demons in disguise, they sensed, ran a muck yet no one seemed to pay a good deal of attention until they were eventually assaulted and murdered. Screams and sirens echoed in the distance, and residents sequestered themselves to their homes, firmly locking doors and windows in fright. The figures' bodies glimmered with energy, their eyes narrowing with confusion and anger.

"What's happening?" the youngest of the two questioned, her voice a delicate soprano. The air swirled about her, giving off the stench of blood and death. Spirit energy radiated off the young woman in soft scarlet waves, trickling into the atmosphere. The girl turned to her brother, eying his furious aura in concern.

"I don't know." The eldest replied, fire burning through his veins as he witnessed the mass chaos ensuing throughout his hometown. His fists curled and unfurled, glowing red. This was his town, his home, what the hell was going on?

"But whatever it is…" He trailed off, flames licking at his open palm.

"…It's something big."

The screams echoed in their ears.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yeah, I know, short. It's a prologue though so you can't blame me at all. I don't want to give anything else away. Of course the chapters are going to be longer than the prologue. Well anyway, I'm going to post these up as much as I can. No, I'm not giving myself a deadline for each chapter. One, because I've been reading a story that has a deadline and people have been berating said author for not keeping up with it and Two, well...because I don't want to have a deadline when I haven't even finished typing out the entire story. Understand? Whelp, hope you guys kinda/sorta enjoyed the prologue and remember...

**Keep Reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Quick huh? Like I said, I've already begun typing these out so...they'll probably be more chapters than Bloodshed out before long. Soo...with that said please enjoy this latest installment of Crimson Tornado. *bows*

**Disclaimer: **Any and all things are in the copyrighted hands of Yoshihiro, Togashi. I own nothing else except for the plotline and my original characters (OCs).

**Warning: Cusses. Many cusses.**

* * *

**~*Chapter One*~**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Be-_

An auburn haired young woman slammed on her alarm clock, moaning as she ripped the comforters from her body. Chilled air nipped at her skin signifying the start of Autumn. Hardly any light filtered through her window, and the sky was painted a dull gray. Outside, the foliage had become a fierce collage of colors ranging from violet to maroon. Groggily, she cracked one eye open to glance at the time.

'_6:30. Ugh.' _she sighed, throwing herself from the warmth of her bed and padding into the bathroom. For a little over a month, she had begun the routine of waking before dawn. Not that she wanted to, that's for sure. If she had her way, she'd awaken at noon every day. There would be no worry of school or homework; only the thought of visiting the arcade would enter her mind. But at the insistence of an irate mother, and the thought of revoking her gaming privileges, she was up and moving. And if she wasn't and her mother found her...

...God help her.

First, her mother would start with the Ripping-Sheets-From-Her-Body Technique, followed by the Removal-of-the-Pillow Skill. If those two failed, her grandmother would assist with her Chinese Water Torture Ability whereas drops of water would fall steadily upon her forehead. Then, only then, if she refused to stir from sleep, would they use Leviathan's Tsunami Attack which resulted in a pot of water being dunked on her head. The last one always awakened her, not without pissing her off first of course.

The lavatory door opened and the young woman stepped out, swaying lightly in her uniformed attire. Her head was throbbing dully without reason. Hopefully the Advil she popped would cure her of her ailment before school began. Gathering random school books strewn here and there, she stepped before the mirror gazing upon herself with emerald eyes. Her burgundy skirt and ribbon were slightly wrinkled from when she threw them across her chair but her egg shell blouse was in perfect condition. Slowly she slipped on her shoes and opened the bedroom door, revealing her mother on the other side.

"Ah, you're up Eiko. Waffle is on the table." she spoke, descending down the stairs with Eiko in tow. Boisterous snoring could be heard from within her brother's and parent's bedrooms. Eiko delicately rubbed her temples in response, coaxing the resulting headache away.

"Eiko, are you all right? You look a little pale." her mother said, plopping a plate before her holding a single blueberry waffle. She never felt the need to pour syrup on a flavored waffle, saying she was smothering the taste.

The Meiou student delicately bit into her waffle, her stomach twisting and turning as she forced more food down her esophagus.

"I'm fine," she replied somberly. Where was her appetite? Usually the waffle would already be devoured. Now she couldn't even finish half. What's wrong with her? Pushing her plate aside Eiko followed her mother out the door, traveling in the car at a leisurely pace toward her school. The young woman risked a look outside, the road passing by like a blur. Suddenly, she felt her stomach turn and removed her eyes from the sight. Before she knew it, Eiko was unfastening her seatbelt and walking into school passing by the Minamino fangirls along the way. From the way they were gathered, she could tell Shuuichi hadn't arrived yet. Not like she cared...somewhat.

Silently she shuffled into homeroom, ignoring the frantic yells of, "MINAMINO-SAN!" or "Minamino-Senpai!" along the way. Sure, Shuuichi was smart and talented but what amount of chance did she have? Exactly, absolutely none. There were people much smarter, much skinnier, and more beautiful than her so what was the point of fawning over someone she couldn't have in the long run?

"Good morning, Tenkuu-san."

"Ah, good morning Minamino-san."

Not to say she couldn't at least talk to him every once in a while.

Averting her eyes up front, her teacher stood calling out roll call.

And thus school began.

Her first class, Mathematics, came and went without incident. But following second period, the Advil she had taken that morning began to wear off. Whenever she stood, her vision would double and she'd clutch her stomach in pain. By fourth period she could feel her head pulsing wildly, her thoughts clouded and hazy. Then finally, all her ailments came to a head during lunch time where she upheaved all of her breakfast and most of what she had just eaten. Her skull felt like it was being cracked in two; there was no other way to describe it. Suddenly sunlight was her enemy; her eyes seared and burned. She crawled quickly under a tree, closing her eyes as she felt multiple shadows engulf her and pick her up, heading toward the infirmary.

* * *

From the moment he awoke, Ameno knew today was going to be a bad day. His head felt like someone took a hammer to his skull and he felt like someone had punched him in his stomach, repeatedly. In other words...

...Ameno Tenkuu felt like shit. Dragging his sorry ass from bed he quickly dialed his workplace, carefully explaining to the Manager that he was too sick to come in and that he'd probably work from home today. That task done Ameno leapt into bed, too annoyed with his present condition to care about work for the time being.

_Ring Ring Ring_

_"_What the fuck?" he mumbled, burying his head even farther into his pillow. Dark hair stood on end beneath the moaning mound, the hazel eyes of the young man sewn shut in defiance. He was not getting up, not a damned chance in hell. Him plus feeling like shit equates to resting, that's all there is to it. It does not matter if it's an emergency, all he wanted was a few decent hours of sleep.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Mom." he grumbled. "Mom! ...MOM!"

"WHAT?"

"Get the phone!" Can't she hear the ringing at all? There's at least four phones around the house in working condition!

"..."

Ameno sighed. "Please?"

He heard chuckling in the distance before everything went quiet. Satisfied he wrapped the blankets around his shivering form, snuggling even further into his bedsheets. He was going to get his sleep dammit. And when Eiko comes home, she's going to get it for getting him sick...if she made him sick.

"...**WHAT?**" His mother's voice rang through the house, leaving a slight ringing in his ears despite the fact that he was a floor above her. Suddenly he heard frantic movement downstairs, followed by the phone slamming onto the cradle.

"Ameno! AMENO!" Oh god, why can't life just leave him alone and let him sleep? Was it that much to ask for? Was sleeping that much of a hassle to get?

"What?"

"Watch the house! I'm going out!"

"What for?" he grumbled. Not like he cared, although the reason that spewed from her mouth did.

"I just got a call from Eiko's school. Your sister threw up and fainted!" she exclaimed, tinged with worry and concern, before slamming the door to the house shut.

He just knew today was going to be a bad day.

...Fuck.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Here ya go everyone, hot off the presses! I actually did some research into this stuff. Woot! Yes...I said it. ANYWAY...with all that hullabaloo out of the way please enjoy this latest installment of Crimson Tornado. *bows*

**Disclaimer: **Any and all things are in the copyrighted hands of Yoshihiro, Togashi. I own nothing else except for the plotline and my original characters (OCs).

* * *

**~*Chapter Two*~**

For the days preceding Eiko's return home, the health of the siblings grew dramatically worse; Eiko's condition being the worst of the two. Her migraines continued to deplete her strength as the hours progressed, so much so that her mother became worried and had her immediately sent to the doctor's. However, the only thing the doctor could discern would be that a virus was spreading throughout the city and that, somehow, Eiko had caught the worst of it. Antibiotics were issued and off they went.

Thus the sister remained bed-stricken, her condition persisting no matter how many hours of rest she had. Her parents gave her dosage after dosage of medication which never seemed to help in the long run. Even her meals were for naught as her stomach turned against her, heaving up its contents. At one point the young woman could hardly stand removing herself from under her comforter; the air outside her bed becoming nippy and unwelcoming, causing her to moan in pain.

The same should be said for Ameno. Though Eiko had received the brunt of whatever had gone around, he also seemed to have gotten the virus. Apart from the insufferable migraines and daily vomiting, his body heat continued to increase reaching temperatures into the late nineties. In response, his mother packed on ice pack after ice pack, while drenching toweling in cold water for good measure. However rather than helping the situation, their mother unknowingly made it worse. Ameno's temperature skyrocketed as he tossed and turned, screaming that the ice packs were no good and that he was in abhorrent pain. Their parents could only watch as their son and daughter fell deeper into the clutches of this unknown illness.

"Eiko please," her mother begged, "You need to come out from under the covers. You need fresh air or you'll never get better!"

The mound beneath the comforter moaned, curling in on itself until it closely resembled a fetal state. Pale hands snaked out, the owner hissing as flesh came into contact with air, grasping the sheets and pulling them farther underneath her body.

Sakurako Tenkuu placed the bowl of Chicken Noodle Soup she was carrying on the headrest before firmly yanking the covers from her daughter's frail body.

The result was instantaneous. Eiko screamed out in terror, her body wracking with shudders, small paper-like cuts forming on her delicate skin. Her mother looked on in horror as her daughter frantically scrambled under the sheets, crying softly once she was nestled in the security it offered. She felt awful, why can't her mother see that staying under here was for her own protection? It was not as if she wanted to get sick nor wished to stay in bed. In fact, all she wanted was for this damned sickness to pass her by so she could start living again. But for now, all she could do was lie here in wait and hope to God she did not have to endure this suffering much longer.

_'Her sickness is becoming worse,' _Sakurako thought, staring sympathetically at the whimpering lump in the bed that was her daughter, _'Before she could at least stand the open air but now...I don't understand what's going on. How is it that mere contact can inflict such wounds?'_

"Well, I'll leave your dinner here if you want it. Eat it before it gets too cold though," her mother watched sadly as the covers shifted, the soup bowl sliding underneath, before silently leaving the room. The strawberry-blonde woman padded down the hallway, entering the kitchen and pouring a fresh bowl of soup from the steaming pot. Sakurako ascended the stairs leading to her son's room, glancing at her husband as she placed the soup on the night table adjacent to the bed. Yuudai Tenkuu stood from his son's side, removing a hand from Ameno's overheated forehead, examining the thermometer protruding from his mouth, and solemnly shaking his head.

"He's burning up, Sakurako," he said, handing her the thermometer, "The ice packs aren't doing any good. Every time I put one on, his temperature rises a few more degrees."

Sakurako knelt at her son's side, digits grazing across seared flesh. Ameno moaned deliriously, his head shaking from side to side, his body shivering slightly at the contact. It tore her up inside to see her eldest, her first-born, succumbed to such a state. Yuudai sidled next to his wife, producing two small tablets and depositing them in her awaiting hands.

"Ameno, lift your head," Sakurako asked, positioning her hand beneath his head and tilting it forward. She turned toward her husband. "Yuudai, I need you to go downstairs and get a glass of water. And by that I mean spring water, not sink water."

Yuudai nodded, descending the stairs and returning with the cup of translucent liquid. Sakurako snatched it away quickly, popping the pills on Ameno's tongue and gently coaxing them down with water. Ameno sighed slightly as he was gently laid back onto his pillow.

Both parents silently held each other, Sakurako snuggling into her husband's chest while Yuudai laid his chin upon her head. Together they hoped and prayed that in the upcoming days, their children would slowly but surely get better.

* * *

A few days progressed and flew by in a blink of an eye, both parents driven by the sheer desire to see their children make it out from this virus livelier and more healthy than before. They resumed their routine of delivering soup to both children, and alternating between Tylenol and ibuprofen every four hours for Ameno specifically. During these days and nights Sakurako and Yuudai Tenkuu hardly slept, dark circles appearing under their eyes. Yet they trudged through their sleep deprivation with such determination if only for the sake of their children's health.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," moaned Yuudai, collapsing into bed beside his wife and snaking his right arm about her waist. He was so exhausted, so very exhausted. If he had gotten only a few hours of sleep he'd be lucky.

Sakurako ran a hand through his dark locks, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Her body moved inward, her head resting on her husband's chest. She knew very well what he was going through; she took care of them as well didn't she?

"Has Ameno gotten any better?" she asked, cuddling against her husband.

Yuudai nodded slightly, "His temperature's been going down steadily. I think if we keep up the regular dosages he'll pull through. What about Eiko, is she doing all right?"

Sakurako shook her head uncertainly. "I'm not sure. She's been eating fine, the girl's ravenous appetite exists even when she's sick, but she still resists coming out from under the covers." She sighed, hazel eyes glimmering with sadness. "I don't blame her though. You should have seen what happened Yuu. The moment she came out cuts appeared all over her body."

Yuudai looked at her in alarm, but Sakurako waved his worries away. "Don't worry, they weren't deep enough to cause any bleeding. But you should have seen it for yourself; I've never seen any virus do something like that. It was as if...the very air were blades slicing into her skin. It was awful."

He held his wife closer, pulling the covers farther over them for warmth. "I think, we should try taking the sheets away from her tomorrow."

Her head snapped up. "What?"

"Eiko's only afraid she'll get cut again, that's why she doesn't want to come out. But you cannot deny that it's been _days_, Saku, days since she first came home from school sick. I think it's about time we tried again."

"But," she started, "what if she gets hurt again? I can't bear to see my only daughter hurt again."

"We'll just do it slowly, perhaps uncovering her hand first. If she doesn't hiss then, then we can safely assume that she's getting better."

She nodded. "I hope so."

* * *

The next morning both parents strolled into their daughter's room, Sakurako yet again placing a bowl of Chicken Noodle Soup on the headrest.

"Eiko," she cooed, tapping the lightly snoring mound, "it's time for breakfast."

"Ugh," the mound moaned, snuggling in deeper. "Sleep. Need. Away, you go."

Yuudai chuckled. Sakurako glared in response, causing him to zip his trap lest he anger the wife. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,' huh? Besides, angering the wife meant two things. One, he would be forced to sleep on the couch which inevitably lead to two, he'd get no loving that night...or the nights following for that matter. Gulping he watched as his wife tapped their daughter repeatedly.

"Mooooom, I'm trying to sleeeeeeeeeep," Eiko whined, moving the covers to engulf the soup bowl. Even when just awakened, she wanted her food. Sakurako's eyes glimmered mischeviously, her hand snaking toward the comforter and pulling on it until a hand was visible. When no hissing resulted, Sakurako proceeded to shove the comforter to the floor. There her daughter laid curled on her left side in a fetal position, her eyes sewn shut, her right arm snaking upwards toward the bowl. No cuts appeared, no violent spasms, no hissing nor moaning in pain. Other than a few shivers from the lack of warmth, Eiko Tenkuu remained unscathed.

The brunette young woman slowly opened her eyes, her lips curving into a smile. "Would you look at that...I'm not getting cut up anymore." Glancing at both parents, she not-so delicately slurped at her noodles, making delicious smacking noises as she finished, and proceeded to place the empty bowl back on the headrest.

Sakurako, without warning, pounced on her unsuspecting daughter with delight while Yuudai looked on in interest. Seems his wife was overjoyed that one of her children was finally taking a turn for the best. Eiko squealed, dodging her mother and running around the room in haste.

Slowly Yuudai removed his eyes from the endearing sight, tilting his head to view the dawn of a new day.

Everything was going to get better from here on, he could feel it.

Now to just wait on Ameno.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Huzzah! I did so much freaking editing on this chapter you wouldn't BELIEVE! I swear the original making of this chapter was at least...half or maybe a third shorter than this version. And I must say I'm extremely proud of what I've done. -sniff- Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Criticism accepted and remember...

**Keep Reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Here ya go everyone, hot off the presses!...again. Well, sorta. I did some editing although not as much as the last chapter. I added a few snippets here and there but nothing extremely drastic. Well, anywho, I should welcome my special guest shouldn't I?

???: That would be a good idea, wouldn't it?

Me: Oh be quiet Kurama!

Kurama: -turns away, sniffling slightly-

Me: Nooooo, Darkeiko ish sorry! Don't cryyyyy!! -hugs him around the middle- I wab j00!

Kurama: You 'wab' me?

Me: Yes! WAB!

Kurama: What is...'wab?'

Me: Wab is a descendant of the word, love. First it started with love, then it progressed to wove, then shortened to wuv, and then somehow along the way it went to wub, and thus resulted in wab. And there you go, the history of wab!

Kurama: -kneads his nose- That was very...informative.

Me: YAY! Kurama thinks I'm smart! -huggle-

Kurama: -grins slightly before patting my head-

**Disclaimer: **Any and all things are in the copyrighted hands of Yoshihiro, Togashi. I own nothing else except for the plotline and my original characters (OCs).

**Warning:** Um, a few cusses...that's all.

* * *

**~*Chapter Three*~**

"Is it just me or are you surrounded by some sort of aura?"

She couldn't explain it. Wherever she looked, at whomever she glanced, everyone had this strange colored outline. Each was different as well, ranging in tinge from blue, black, red, orange, yellow, even silver. Even the size of the border's were diverse.

When she returned to school she had asked her classmates only to receive peculiar stares in response. No one could understand what the young woman was talking about at all. Even when she questioned her teachers, they too gave her a blank stare.

Was she going crazy? Was she insane? How could no one see it and she could? Before the virus she couldn't see anything at all...

Wait, rewind that thought. _Virus._ Before that damned virus, she had felt perfectly fine and now...she was seeing things others could not. Before that virus she was normal, before that virus, she felt sane. As a result of her sickness, something..._abnormal_...happened to her.

Her thought processes continued on at a faster pace. If this happened to her as a result of the virus, had anyone else experienced the same? Were other people, same as her, witnessing similar sights? Were other people enduring such a virus that resulted in these hallucinations?

...What about Ameno?

He, too, had caught the virus. He, too, was bed-ridden. Could he, perhaps, be feeling the same as her? Was he seeing things that others could not?

"Well, if you're seeing it too that means I'm not crazy," was his firm response.

Like his sister, he could also view the borders surrounding people. However, at the cost of being viewed as a lunatic, he decided to keep his mouth shut. Reaching a conclusion far more quickly than his sister, Ameno had kept quiet throughout the day until he returned home from work to consult one other person he knew who had received the sickness: his younger sister, Eiko.

But the strange aura wasn't his main concern. As he drove home from work, almost every minute of every day, he would feel prickling on the back of his neck. He felt that someone was watching him, constantly, incessantly. His skin would turn cold and his body would shiver for a few seconds before returning to normal. However, this wasn't all; No, it wasn't all, not by a long shot.

Bugs, enormous bugs. Wherever he could see, tremendous insects passed through the sky. Some landing on unsuspecting bystanders who neither realized their presence nor could see them at all. Some even landed on his windshield, forcing him to use the wipers in clear weather. He felt like he was going insane. So imagine his relief when Eiko had approached him upon his return home.

"You see any insects when coming home?" he asked. Placing his coat on the rack, he shuffled upstairs into his room, Eiko in tow, collapsing into his bed in a heap. His parents had long since changed his and Eiko's bed sheets the moment they were better lest they catch another bout of sickness.

"Yeah but I figured if no one could see the auras, I bet no one could see the bugs too," she responded, situating herself in a revolving chair opposite the bed.

"You _asked_ people?!"

She shrugged. "Well, yeah. What else was I supposed to do? I suddenly wake up and see freaking _color_ around people! _COLOR!_ I thought I was going insane! I needed to ask _someone_!"

Ameno kneaded the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Why didn't you just do what I did and keep quiet?"

Eiko huffed, crossing her arms indignantly over her chest. "_Excuse_ me for wanting to know what the hell was going on!"

"All right, all right. Nothing is going to be resolved if we don't stop arguing," he reasoned. "We both know one thing, though."

"What's that?"

"Whatever got us sick probably did this to us too."

"Yeah...think something else happened to us aside from seeing auras and insects?"

Ameno shrugged. "Who knows? If wings started sprouting from my back in the next second I wouldn't be damn surprised. Now pass me the controller, I wanna play Tales. For a while I'd like to get my mind off this."

Sighing, Eiko removed herself from her seat scanning the cluttered room for any signs of the Xbox controller.

"Geez, Ame, how many times have I cleaned this room? It's back to what it was before!"

"If you don't like it, then start cleaning. You use this room almost as much as I do."

"It's still your room!"

"Hey, if you don't want to clean then there's the door." he said, pointing out into the hallway. "If you use the room and MY games, then you have to clean it. No cleaning, no games. Got it?"

Eiko's eyes darkened, jade reverting to forest green, anger clouding her senses. How come _she_ always had to clean his room? How come _he_ couldn't help once in a while?! It was his room too! It wasn't fair! She stomped her foot irately.

"_Ameno_! _It's not fair!_" Her voice spoke in a whining tone. Suddenly the wind picked up, swirling gently about the youngest sibling and slamming violently into the eldest. The flurry continued, uplifting Ameno from his bed and pounding him into the floor. The poor boy laid in a crumpled form, his nose crushed against the wooden floor.

"Holy SHIT! What the fuck was that?!" Ameno sat up, staggering as he did so. He brought a hand to his face, noting the red, viscous liquid on his palm. Great, he was bleeding.

Eiko sped out of the room, returning with sheets of toilet paper. Retrieving it from her clutches, Ameno, not so delicately, shoved them up his nose to temporarily halt the flow.

"What happened?" Eiko asked, taking her previous seat watching as her brother clambered once more into bed.

Ameno slowly chanced a look up. His sister's eyes were now the normal jade rather than the forest green they were before. He was positive, damn; he was so sure he'd bet his whole game collection on it.

"You did."

"WHAT?! ME? How could I control the freaking wind?!"

"Who knows, but I'm pretty damn sure that the wind picked up the second you yelled at me." Ameno glared as he finished. Eiko rubbed the back of her head nervously.

He continued. "Try calling on the wind, see if it works."

Eiko nodded. "I'll try."

_'Wind...'_ she thought, gently closing her eyes. Eiko filled her thoughts with air: how cool it felt, how she greedily breathed it in, how powerful it was that it could lift her...

Her eyelids fluttered open, jade eyes bugging out of their sockets. "Oh...my...GOD!"

She was floating...at least two feet in the air. There was no visible support for her feet yet she could feel the pressure keeping her afloat. She had never felt so...free, so...alive. This was stuff only told in anime and manga, and it was happening to her! She was living the dream!

"Your aura is getting thinner. Don't do that for too long, Eiko! Come down!"

The youngest sibling drifted to the ground, smiling weakly at her brother. "Heh, that was awesome! Feel kinda tired, though." Collapsing once more into her seat, Eiko glanced at her brother holding his chin in thought.

"Our aura is probably...equal to the power we can generate. I think the only reason you can control that element is because your aura can manipulate it."

"Yeah but..." Eiko interrupted, "...if I could control any element using my aura how come only wind appeared and not everything at once? ...Maybe it has to do with the virus?"

Realization dawned in. "YEAH! That has to be it! Because when I was sick in bed, I HATED the air! I couldn't handle it! I even got cut up by it!" she exclaimed, rolling up her uniform sleeves. "And now that I'm fine, it's the only element I can control!"

Ameno glanced at his sister, eyes flashing a bit with concern before returning to its indifferent state. Eiko hadn't noticed as she continued her incessant mumbling.

"Yep, that's definitely it! And since YOU had a fever you probably control..."

"Fire?" he asked.

Eiko nodded in response. "If my theory's true, then you should I guess. Maybe you should try like I did? Although..." She glanced around uneasily. "I think we should do this in the bathroom so things don't go up in flames if I'm right."

Together they shuffled out of the bedroom, Ameno chuckling out a, "Nice move, smart one," after she had unknowingly stepped on the Xbox Controller she had been struggling to find only moments before. Eiko merely glared, threatening to hit him if he didn't stop laughing. She didn't need wind to hurt her brother.

"So...now what do I do?" he asked, standing, fully clothed, in the shower stall.

"Just...think about fire! Or something related to fire! Even something that makes you angry, or even-"

"-Like this?" he interrupted, smirking slighlty as he held a flammable, glowing crimson sphere in his palm.

"Woot!" Eiko chirped, before glancing at the ball curiously "Well...how do you get rid of it? My powers are easy enough."

In an instant Ameno closed his palm, the sphere puffing out until he was satisfied before opening it again.

"That works." he responded, climbing steadily out of the stall. Eiko huffed as they both returned to his room, the youngest picking up the controller and glaring at it before handing the object over to her brother.

"Well, now what?" she asked.

"We should train...but first, Tales." He smirked, switching on the Xbox.

Eiko shrugged and watched as Tales of Vesperia began to play. She was too tired to train at the moment anyway.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Wewt! Let's do ittt, come on come on let's do it! Yeah, don't ask I'm tired yet really hyper...for some reason. Anyway, here's the latest installment of Crimson Tornado. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Any and all things are in the copyrighted hands of Yoshihiro, Togashi. I own nothing else except for the plotline and my original characters (OCs).

**Warning:** Like...one or two cusses. You were forewarned. -bows-

* * *

**~*Chapter Four*~**

A sole figure's outline illuminates by the light of a computer monitor, her fingers clicking away incessantly at the keyboard. Every once in a while her eyes would scan the screen searching for specific information, yet in finding nothing the tapping would resume once more.

"Damn it. I know I heard _something_ about a psychic somewhere!" Eiko muttered, clicking away at her Search Engine results for 'Genko.': One of two-hundred pages, five-thousand results in all...perfect. Upon observing 'GENKO's Tattoo Web Site' as the first result, she hit backspace and simply stared at the Search Engine, racking her brain for a name.

"What the hell was it? Ganki? Genchi? Genki? Gen-"

"-kai?"

Startled, the maroon-haired young woman swiveled in her chair locking eyes with glimmering emerald. Shuuichi Minamino stood mere centimeters before her, biting his thumb to subdue his mirth.

Eiko resisted the urge to shield her eyes; the aura coming off of Shuuichi was amazing, almost an entity in itself. The amber glow resembled the sun and was almost as bright in intensity. She had to wonder if Shuuichi did not hold powers himself.

"Shuui...er...Minamino-san! Don't just come out of nowhere! You scared the crap outta me!"

The red-head chuckled lightly, "I apologize, I didn't mean to frighten you." His eyes glanced covertly at the computer screen in interest. "I've heard that the other day, Tenkuu-san, you were inquiring about auras?"

Eiko rubbed the back of her head nervously, her eyes averting from his inquisitive stare. "Yeah...about that, I was just curious. See, I was reading this awesome manga called, um, Fushigi Yuugi and the guys were throwing balls made of aura. So I was just wondering if it was just, um, fiction."

Lying through her teeth, badly, how the mighty have fallen.

Shuuichi's eyes narrowed in suspicion, his eyes scanning her face and body language for signs of deceit.

_'No eye contact, stammering, nervous reactions: Three of the seven signs that she is lying. The question is, why?' _

Eiko clenched her hands timidly at his knowing look. _'Shit, he knows he knows HE KNOWS!'_

"Well then, would you like a guide to Genkai's temple? I know my way there fairly well."

The young woman blinked once, twice, three times.

"What?" she blurted, stupidly.

Shuuichi sighed then began to reiterate, "I asked if you would like a guide-"

"I heard you the first time," she interrupted. So...he knows she's lying and he's willing to guide her to Genkai's _anyway_? Her eyes confined to slits, jade analyzing emerald. Something was up and no, she didn't mean the ceiling.

First, his aura was larger, immensely greater, than an average person's. And second, he _personally_ knew a renowned psychic. If something _wasn't _up, she'd grow a voluptuous body and call herself Mary Sue. But, unfortunately, something _was_ up and she was stuck with this average seventeen-yr-old body of one-hundred thirty pounds. Stupid diets, they never did any good for losing excess fat.

"Ah, as much as I appreciate the offer," Eiko started, turning back to face the computer monitor, "I'd rather just print out the directions and go there myself. No offense to you or anything."

Copying and pasting Genkai's address in Mapquest, Eiko proceeded to print out the route from her house to the temple and back. Main objective completed, now to surreptitiously get away from Shuuichi.

"Well Minamino-san," she started, quickly logging off the library computer, "my study time is almost up and I should start getting to my next class. I'll see you later, okay?"

Shuuichi nodded, his eyes narrowing yet again at the retreating back of Eiko Tenkuu.

* * *

Ameno couldn't tell which was worse, the fact that he was exhausted from work or that he was equally as tired from conjuring fire using his aura. However, the fact remained was that all he wanted to do was play some Tales, curl up with a comforter, and get some sleep.

Not to mention his body was excruciatingly cold. The young man felt as if his body was dunked into negative degree water. It was obvious that it wasn't the cause of the fall weather. No, he figured, the reason behind the fall in body temperature was due to his powers. His aura gathered his body heat in order to create flames. As a result his body would start wracking with shivers, and Sakurako would wonder if her son had inherited her low-blood pressure.

However, lately, he had developed an idea that would not use up his body temperature as the source for his fire. It was quite simple actually; he had originally gotten it from an American movie titled, X-Men. Yes, his ingenious idea was to use...

...a lighter: A simple, store-bought cigarette lighter. The flames would sprout of its own accord, all he had to do was manipulate the fire using his aura. Brilliant if he did say so himself.

Ameno sighed, removing his keys from the ignition, getting out of his car, and shuffling his way into the house. He had barely kicked off his shoes when a heavy body collided into him, the force of the impact sending him flying to the ground.

"What the hell!" growled Ameno, rubbing his head as he glared at his younger sister. Eiko grinned lopsidedly, removing herself from her brother's sprawled form.

"Sorry Ame, but I found out about you-know-what!" his sister proclaimed, shoving sheets of paper in his face.

Ameno placed a hand over his sister's mouth, glancing down the hallway, before silently gesturing her to follow him into his room, closing the door in case their mother tried to listen in. The young man plopped on his bed, his eyes scanning the paper.

"'Genkai: Renowned psychic specially known for her...Reikohadou, otherwise known as the movement of the spirit force.'" Ameno skimmed through the rest of the information before sliding it under the directions.

"So you think this old lady's going to help us?"

Eiko shrugged. "I dunno."

"What do you mean, 'I dunno?!'" Ameno's eye twitched. No wonder he always wants to hit his sister over the head. She always managed to irk him one way or another.

"Like I said, I don't know. For all we know, she could probably just send us packing. I mean the lady's _old_, Ameno. How do we know she isn't too exhausted to train people like us?"

This time, Ameno shrugged. "Guess we can only try. Tomorrow's Saturday so we both have off. Let's take the directions and go there in the morning. It's too dark out now."

She scoffed, hiding a smile behind her hand. "You're only saying that 'cause Mom's making Italian."

"Shut up."

Eiko laughed.

* * *

Twas Saturday morning, the birds were chirping, the roosters were crowing, and Eiko was groaning.

"This is worse than the freaking Shinra Building!" she exclaimed, her eyes bugging out at the never-ending series of stairs. She was sure she'd die before she got even halfway up those concrete devils. Stopping once to dust off her jeans and t-shirt, she proceeded to climb.

Ameno grunted from beside her, dressed in a similar fashion, climbing at a steady pace without breaking a sweat. "You're just out of shape. You need to EXERCISE!"

Eiko mimicked performing jumping jacks causing Ameno to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey," she said, continuing her climb, "think using our, well, spirit is a form of exercise?"

Ameno glanced at his sister out of his peripheral vision before shrugging slightly. "When I see you start losing weight then I'll consider it."

Eiko sighed, the conversation lapsing into silence except for the siblings' deep breathing as they progressed up the stairs. The surrounding trees blocked out whatever sunlight came their way, and Eiko was almost wishing for the heat. Fortunately for Ameno, in addition to controlling fire he could also increase his body temperature.

**"WRONG!"** boomed an elderly voice as both Eiko and Ameno reached the end. Both siblings glanced at one another nervously as the temple itself shook on its foundation. The doors smacked open and a fuchsia garbed body sailed out, crashing into the concrete at their feet.

"Yuu-san!" Eiko gasped out rushing to the fallen boy's side, examining him for any serious injuries.

Ameno quirked an eyebrow at his sister, "Yuu-san?"

His sister nodded, "Yeah, Kaito Yuu. He goes to my school and is in the same grade as I am."

The body identified as Kaito Yuu groaned, looking on in fear at the figure standing at the temple's mouth.

"Pitiful," a voice rasped, the psychic Genkai emerging from the shadows. Genkai strode up to the three-some, scrutinizing the siblings with a harrowing gaze. At once Ameno and Eiko, momentarily neglecting Kaitou, got on their hands and knees, cow towing as if life depended on it.

"Please Master Genkai," they both chorused. "We seek tutilage under your care."

Genkai sighed, kneading the bridge of her nose. "Great, more kids to train," She glanced warily at the two before breaking into a wry grin and walking off in the direction of the temple.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" her voiced echoed, causing the two to glance up in surprise, "We start training now!"

Both siblings grinned at one another, thinking the same thing.

_'She's really short.'_


End file.
